


The Sweetest Thing

by syzygied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual Somnophilia, Exhibitionism, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Olfactophilia, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Verse, Public Claiming, Public Sex, also, happy birthday jongin, today i offer u omega jongin...tomorrow.... probably more omega jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syzygied/pseuds/syzygied
Summary: Jongin gets his heat at an inopportune time
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 389





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is heat sex so I'm putting a warning for dub-con even though it doesn't really feel like it at all. Also, PLEASE read the tags carefully. I hope you enjoy <3

It had started out as nothing more than a slight cramping in his abdomen the night before, and a buzz under his skin. Distinguishable, different from normal, yes, but not enough to signify that his heat was nearly upon him, close to breaking. The usual symptoms of a heat two or three days off. He should have known better. His heats, which came every season, always seemed to reflect the world around him, and spring in the mountains was always unpredictable. Sometimes it was warm in February, sometimes there was snow all the way through May. His heats were the same way. Unexpected, fickle. Perhaps it was because he had first presented in the springtime. 

Jongin lay in a small clearing in the woods. If it had been any other day—any other situation—the forest would have been beautiful. It was full of soft, green muted light, cool but gentle, fresh and swaying. The new buds on the branches danced gently in the wind, the creek bubbled. Little crocuses and snowdrops had cropped up everywhere in the last few days, popping out of the freshly-thawed ground so quickly it was as if they were afraid spring would skip right over them if they didn’t hurry. Jongin’s body seemed to feel the same way. It seemed like just a few weeks ago—maybe it had even been last week— the ground had been icy, frozen-solid. Jongin’s toes had ached bitterly from the cold, he remembered, and he’d been grateful that he’d been allowed to stay in camp by the fire to cook instead of being sent out with the hunting party. 

“It doesn’t make sense to send you out so close to your heat,” Junmyeon had said, and Jongin had agreed to stay back. Agreed out of selfishness, agreed out of laziness; not because he thought it was actually necessary. There was no way his heat was going to hit soon, not with winter still in swing. Or so he had thought. Of course, he couldn’t smell it on himself the way an alpha could, but he didn’t think it mattered; he had been so sure it was far off. A concern for another day. Even this morning, when he’d awoken with a little dampness between his legs he’d assumed it was only sweat due to the unusually warm night they’d had. Chinook winds had been blowing. 

He’d gathered a basket from the center of the camp and headed out, determined to find some fresh herbs for the hunting party’s return. It was too early for most things, but spring onions sometimes bloomed this early in the boggy area where the creek flowed into the river, and the green briar shoots could be plucked off the thorny vines and had a pleasant, tart flavor. He hadn’t even made it to the meadow by the time his heat had hit in full. 

Jongin groaned and rolled to his other side, clutching his legs to his chest. The ground was soft and springy, covered in dense dark green moss, but his body still ached deeply, all the way to his bones--a physical manifestation of his need to be touched and held. He felt lonely, and pitiful. It was only the beginning stages, the dull pain and heightened senses, but the cramping made even walking feel like miserable work, and he’d given up. The rest of his pack would smell him eventually. Until then, Jongin would have to wait. He could feel himself beginning to leak, even now, but he was barely wet, and his pheromones hadn’t even ramped up enough for him to smell them. Soon—the sooner the better, as far as Jongin was concerned—he would become warmer, begin sweating heavily, would start leaking until his pants and the ground under him was soaked, and his scent would spread until the whole forest was filled with it for miles around. Any alpha from his pack in a nearby radius would be able to smell him. Jongin wondered if the hunting party was back, if they would take him on the forest floor when they found him, or carry him all the way back to camp to the safety and comfort of a tent. He hoped they would carry him back, but there was little chance of that. It would likely be right here in the forest, mounting him roughly from behind and knotting him as his face rubbed in the dirt. Jongin would not complain though. There was something about heat that made him tolerate the roughness he was otherwise averse to, even enjoy the pain and stretch of being knotted over and over again in quick succession. Jongin let out a small whine at the thought. What he wouldn’t give for a good knot right now, splitting him open, making him gurgle and moan as he was filled to the brim. 

Jongin whimpered. It was probably a bad idea to think about being mounted—it would only make his arousal worse, but the images and memories flickered behind his eyelids anyway, unbidden but not unappreciated. His little cock was already hard in his soft deerskin pants, another sign that this heat was unpredictable. Usually the arousal didn’t come on so fast. 

He wondered who would find him. In all honesty, Jongin didn’t really have a preference. There had been the vague promise that he was going to become mated this spring; as there had been last spring, and the spring before that, and even the spring three years ago, when he had presented. Until he was actually bitten none of it mattered. They had come to a rather frustrating stall in the process. Apart from Junmyeon, who was the head alpha and pack leader there were three other alphas: Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun, and two betas: Yixing and Chanyeol. 

Minseok was the eldest of them all, and thought he deserved Jongin because of the fact. Kyungsoo, though younger, was Junmyeon’s second in command, and had expressed his wish to claim Jongin as well. Baekhyun was the newest alpha addition to the pack, having presented later despite being older than Kyungsoo, and was also the most aggressive and arrogant out of the entire group. Most others would have relinquished the claim under such senior pack members, but Baekhyun had refused. And so they had come to a stalemate. As head alpha, it was Junmyeon’s duty to decide, in cases like this, whom Jongin should mate, but it had been years now, and the decision seemed no closer to being made. None of this meant that Jongin spent his heats alone though. He was an unclaimed omega, which meant he was the property of the entire pack until marked as otherwise. It didn’t bother him; as far as Jongin was concerned a knot was a knot. His previous heats has passed by in a blur, a lulling, heady memory of scents and pleasure, the soft friction of the furs under his sweaty back and the wet squelching of his hole as he was taken over and over and over again. All four alphas had mounted him, as well as the betas, taking turns with him endlessly, nearly ceaselessly through orgasm after orgasm, until his heat had broken. Jongin always loved every filthy second of it. The sex was always good, wonderful even, but more than that Jongin loved feeling so important and taken care of, and basked heavily in the constant attention showered on him. 

There was also one other omega in the pack, Jongdae, but the pack leader Junmyeon had claimed him the day he had presented. Despite Jongdae being two years older than Jongin he had still presented nearly three years after Jongin’s first heat. A late bloomer, everyone had called him. Jongin had done his best not to feel bitter or to resent Jongdae, but it had been hard to go from being doted on as the pack’s only omega to sharing that attention. Even more than that, Jongdae had taken the role of head omega effortlessly from Jongin’s grasp, when Jongin had been absolutely certain it was his. It was a highly coveted position, with a good deal of power and prestige attached. The head omega was important, to be protected at all costs, a fierce leader and precious possession all at once. They answered only to the head alpha, and were in charge of everyone else, out-ranking the betas and even other alphas. The head omega was also responsible for carrying and raising the pack leader’s pups, and therefore the future of the entire pack. Jongin didn’t care about the the power that came with the position very much, but he had been so excited at the thought of being pregnant. Even now, months later it left an aching, hollow feeling in Jongin’s chest if he thought about it too long, and so he tried to keep himself distracted. 

Jongin had wanted, more than anything else, to bear Junmyeon’s pups. Quite apart from the honor of carrying the offspring of the head alpha, Jongin had so wanted little pups to love and raise as his own, wanted them to have a strong and fierce alpha as their father so they would grow up healthy and be protected. The news that Jongdae was pregnant had come as a true blow to him, worse even than the mating news, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He had thought—somehow, even though he was mated now— Jongdae wouldn’t get pregnant quite so quickly. The pregnancy should have been a cause for celebration—everyone else was happy, but for Jongin, it had stirred up a million insecurities, jealousies and bitterness that he’d tried so hard to keep hidden. Why wasn’t it him; why hadn’t Junmyeon chosen him? He’d presented earlier, he was taller than Jongdae, stronger, and even a better hunter. Jongin was healthy, beautiful, fertile, with wide hips—a good omega waist. Jongdae had always been a bit runtish—small, gangly, skinny even when prey was plentiful in the warm summer months. On the day Jongin had heard the news he had hidden in his tent and cried all night to himself over the unfairness of it all. 

Later, when he felt he couldn’t bear the pain anymore, he had asked Junmyeon about it. And Junmyeon had told him he had known instantly, inexorably, that Jongdae was his mate, from the moment that Jongdae had presented. Destined mates, _soulmates,_ an unbreakable bond. He had not chosen between Jongin and Jongdae because it had not been a choice, but a compulsion, an instinct. Yet even then, knowing that they were true mates, Jongin had still been disappointed. Apart from being a good potential sire for pups, Junmyeon was patient and kind, and had a wonderful knot. His scent was also the most attractive out of the pack to Jongin, warm, spicy and musky; smelling the most of dominance and control and alpha. Or it had been, at least, before he had claimed Jongdae. He smelled different now, muted, subdued, dull. _Mated._ It left a bad taste in Jongin’s mouth. Junmyeon had still mounted Jongin during his last heat, as it was his privilege as the head alpha of the pack to mount any omega he desired, even after mating, but it hadn’t been as enjoyable for Jongin now that Junmyeon had claimed a different wolf as his own. 

The worst part of it was that even though sex had worsened for Jongin after Junmyeon had become mated, it was apparently incredible for Jongdae. Much, much better than Jongin, if the sounds he made were anything to go by. Jongdae had wailed for days during his first mated heat, had screamed in pleasure so loudly Jongin hadn’t been able to escape the noise no matter how far he walked away from the camp or how hard he was fucked as the other alphas took turns with him. It wasn’t fair. Jongin had never been mounted like that, been pleasured until he sobbed and screamed and still wanted more, even when all the alpha’s in his pack had focused on him simultaneously. He enjoyed his heats, of course, especially enjoyed how heat made orgasming multiple times in quick succession so easy, but he would have to be a fool to think it was the same thing Jongdae was experiencing. Maybe it was part of being mated. 

Jongin often wondered if his experience would improve if he was claimed. Part of him—a large, shameful part—still felt resentful, and wanted to maintain his independence if he could not mate the pack leader. And yet, Jongin knew that as soon as a mate was chosen for him that he would accept whoever it was, without question, for one very simple reason. Jongin wanted pups. Horribly, desperately, so much he thought about it nearly every night before falling asleep, hands resting softly against his flat stomach, imagining. Maybe it was his omega instincts, or maybe it was just who he was, but he wanted something to raise and care for, something precious to treasure and hold and adore. His pack was close to him, and Jongin did love them, would have done anything for them, trusted his life to them, but he wanted something more—something that was his alone. 

He was not quite sure how much time had passed when he first noticed the smell. The morning was still young, and he had been watching the little crocuses slowly begin to stir as they were touched by the first rays of golden sunlight. 

It was undeniably an alpha scent. Salty, musky, and warm. Fierce, but safe. Jongin would have recognized it easily, even if he had not been in heat. As it was, with his heightened senses, the scent became quickly overwhelming, until he could no longer smell the muddy banks of the creek, the bright, fresh scent of sap dripping down white birch trunks, the delicate fragrance of the little flowers or the soft earthy scent of the moss. It curled through the air around him, overwhelming him until even his other senses became dampened, until the cheerful birdsong and the silvery babble of the creek sounded distorted and distant to his ears. A male alpha, but not one of his pack. A stranger. Jongin knew he should have been afraid, but the scent was so good, so heady and strong he could not help but anticipate the moment the alpha would find him. 

At long last the alpha walked out from behind a tree, nose in the air, following the scent of Jongin’s heat. He was lean but tall, and wore nothing more than a loincloth made of the same soft deerskin as Jongin’s pants. He was very good-looking, with heavy, serious eyebrows but surprisingly soft and warm eyes, and a small, pink mouth. His hair was dark, nearly the same color as Jongin’s, but much shorter, sheared off sharply at the back and only slightly longer at the front and top. Wonderful and handsome. Jongin wanted to keep looking at him forever. 

“Pretty omega, what are you doing out in the woods all alone?” said the strange alpha. His voice was soft too, but his speech was slightly distorted, like his little mouth was hardly big enough to fit his new alpha fangs. Freshly presented—Jongin could smell it on him. Young and green, hardly the type to aggressively invade another pack’s territory. Jongin didn’t know what to make of him. A foreign alpha was the biggest threat in the woods, worse than even a brown bear, usually blood-crazed and aggressive, interested only in killing. As an omega, Jongin was the most vulnerable to the threat. Not that he was weaker than the alphas, rather that he was more of a target. It was common pack destruction tactics. Kill an alpha, even the head alpha, and another could rise to take his or her old place, could help the pack flourish again. Even a beta could lead a pack if necessary. Kill an omega though and the pack died a slow and painful death—natural extinction from old age, with no new generation born to take over. Jongin swallowed. Part of his brain knew that he should be very afraid of this foreign alpha, but strangely Jongin felt no fear. Instead, he felt nearly overwhelmed with the urge to spread his legs, pull off his trousers and roll over, arch his back, _present himself to be taken…_

“Omega,’ said the strange alpha again, “omega, can you understand me? Where are the rest of your pack?” 

Speaking was difficult. He wanted to answer the question, introduce himself, beg the alpha to mount him, but his tongue felt awkward and heavy in his mouth. He whined instead, high-pitched and pitiful. 

“Where are your pack—surely they didn’t leave you in the woods to deal with your heat by yourself?” The alpha looked around, as though he expected the rest of Jongin’s pack to come charging out from behind the nearest tree with spears brandished. Jongin whined again, louder, more desperate. His pack’s presence, whether they even knew he was here, it didn’t matter—none of it mattered. The only thing he cared about was this strange alpha, was the thought him spreading Jongin’s wet, slippery thighs apart before he speared Jongin on his hard cock and knotted him again and again and again, until Jongin’s insides were dripping with his come. Jongin moaned softly as he felt more dampness leak out of his hole. He was so very wet. Even he could smell the scent of his own slick dripping out of him in warm, wet pulses. There was no way the alpha didn’t—he had to smell it, didn’t he? Weren’t alphas and betas more attuned the scents of things like that? Jongin whimpered and spread his legs a little, hoping the movement would help amplify the smell.

“Is this some kind of trap?” The alpha eyed him suspiciously. “They put you out as bait, and as soon as I’m lured in the rest of your pack shows up and kills me?” Jongin shook his head violently. That wasn’t it at all! He just wanted—he needed to focus. If he could just explain what had happened. 

“Please,” he managed at last, a single, choked-out syllable. He gestured to the basket next to him, half full of the tender green brier leaves Jongin had been picking to eat. “I was collecting them when it hit—I didn’t mean—ah!” He trailed off into another gasp as a full-body shiver passed up his spine. His body was reacting very strongly to the new alpha pheromones in the air. It was overwhelming. 

“So you wandered out of camp yourself?” The alpha seemed even more skeptical of this idea, even as his nostril flared slightly, greedily taking in more of Jongin’s scent. His eyes travelled down from Jongin’s face to his unbitten neck, and then dropped to where his thighs met, where his scent was the most concentrated. Jongin wanted to sob. He ached, and his hole clenched and unclenched, desperate to be knotted. Instinctually, he pulled his knees up against his chest, exposing himself to the eyes of the alpha and intensifying the scent of his slick in the air. The result was instantaneous; the alpha growled and dropped to the ground so quickly Jongin could barely process it, before pressing his nose against the wet spot on the seat of Jongin’s trousers. Jongin whimpered and twitched as the alpha inhaled his scent ravenously, before licking at the wet spot once, twice. Jongin keened again, aware that only a thin layer of leather was separating him from the alpha’s mouth. 

“You smell so good, omega.” The alpha paused here and took a deep, shuddering breath, “but I cannot knot you. Your pack will kill me if they find me here. I should not have wandered into your territory but your scent—“ another deep inhale, a brief flash of red in his eyes, “I smelled it all the way across the river… I—how do you smell _so good_?” His voice trembled and cracked softly at the end, a moment of weakness, a reminder of his young age. Jongin wondered if the alpha felt anywhere near as affected by his scent as Jongin did.

“Your pack will kill me if they find us—the smell of your heat. They’ll be on their way soon if they’re not already,” said the alpha. 

“No,” Jongin said again, “they left on a hunting trip—most of them. Please don’t go, I don’t want them, anyway. Please, just knot me once. Just once. It won’t take long.” He reached out, finally, to grab the alpha’s hand which was still holding onto Jongin’s leg. A shock of pleasure travelled through his body as soon as their skin made contact, tingling all the way from his scalp to the tips of his toes. The alpha gasped softly, and didn’t pull away. Jongin felt hopeful. 

“I’m called Jongin,” he said, because it was the only thing he could think of saying that wasn’t begging to be knotted. 

“Jongin,” the alpha repeated softly, more to himself than anything. “Jongin. A pretty name for a pretty omega.” His scent changed slightly; he smelled softer somehow. Fonder. 

“My name is Sehun.” _Sehun._ Jongin didn’t say anything, didn’t trust his voice, but he squeezed tighter to Sehun’s hand, and whined softly again. 

“Jongin. Perhaps I could—just once—you smell so very sweet… would you really let me have you?” Sehun asked, voice quiet and oddly breathy. Jongin chanced a glance up at him. His eyes had a permanent reddish tinge to them at this point, and there was a large bulge in the front of the cloth draped across his hips. Jongin wanted nothing more than to roll over presented himself, but he was afraid the alpha would leave if he moved, or looked away for even a second. “Even though I am an unknown alpha from a different pack?” Jongin nodded enthusiastically, even as he moaned and instinctually clenched his hole at the thought of being fucked. His cock leaked more precome into his pants.

“You’d let me knot you?” Sehun asked. His eyes were definitely red now. Jongin nodded and whined again, this time spreading his legs as far apart as he could against his chest, pulling his knees further up. The alpha’s eyes flashed violently and Jongin suddenly felt cool air against his wet skin. The alpha had sliced through his pants with one of his claws, exposing his cock and hole completely. Jongin keened softly. _yes, this was what he wanted…_

‘Come inside of you—fill your stomach until it is heavy and swollen with—

“Yes,” Jongin moaned desperately “gods yes, please, breed me alpha I’m ready, I—“ 

The alpha had flipped him over and sank his cock into Jongin’s body before he could even finish his sentence. It went in smoothly with no resistance, sliding in Jongin’s wet hole as though it had always been meant to be there. Jongin shuddered, trembling with his whole body, toes curling. The alpha’s cock was big—bigger than most of his pack and maybe even as big as Junmyeon. Jongin wondered if this alpha—Sehun— would one day be the head alpha of his own pack as well. Perhaps that was why he was alone—newly presented, a leader without a pack yet. He stopped wondering quickly though, when Sehun began to actually fuck him. Gods, Jongin had never been fucked like this. Now he understood the way Jongdae had wailed during his heat, loud enough to be heard for miles around. This was wonderful, this was everything Jongin had ever dreamed of. He arched his spine further, pushed his ass back, uncaring of the way Sehun’s fingers dug into his hips, grip hard as iron and tight enough to bruise. The pleasure was insane. Jongin shuddered as he felt Sehun’s shaft sliding inside of him, filling him up perfectly, rubbing over his prostate again and again. He was so deep, hardness pressing into Jongin’s insides, pressing unrelentingly further until it hurt and Jongin cried out, the feeling inside of him painful and wonderful at the same time. It was _so deep._ Jongin wondered if the fat head of Sehun’s cock was actually inside his womb. Like this—if Sehun knotted him like this, coming so far inside of him it was nearly impossible that Jongin wouldn’t get pregnant, and he keened loudly at the thought. It was perfect, finally, everything that Jongin had ever wanted. He clenched down as tightly as he could. Sehun swore loudly and slowed his thrusting, groaning as Jongin’s passage fluttered and clamped down around him. 

“Relax, omega, you have to relax,” he gasped, breathing heavily on the back of Jongin’s neck. 

“I want you to fill me up,” Jongin panted, “please, alpha, fill me up, fill me up…”

“I want that too, pretty one,” Sehun groaned, “but you’re too tight; I can’t even move. I’ll never be able to fit my knot into you like this. Don’t you want to take my knot?” _Yes_ , Jongin wanted that so badly. He imagined Sehun’s hard cock locked inside of him by his knot, stretching him wide, spilling over his prostate. 

“Please,” Jongin didn’t even know what he was asking for, only that he was desperate; that he would die if he didn’t get it. “Please, alpha.” 

“Relax” Sehun murmured to him again. Jongin tried, but it was so hard. His body felt so good, whole, filled to the brim with hard alpha cock, especially after he’d been aching and empty for such a long time. He was so deep, so wonderfully deep inside him. Even one inch less would be terrible. An inch further from his womb, a lesser chance of getting pregnant. He didn’t want to let it go, wanted it in there forever, couldn’t think about anything else. 

“Focus, omega,” said Sehun . “Focus, just for a second. I know that you’re in heat, but you need to relax. _Relax_.”

“I can’t!” Jongin wailed pitifully. “It’s too hard!” All he could think about was how good it would feel for Sehun to soak his innermost parts with hot seed until his belly was swollen and full. He wailed again, and tried to move himself but it was impossible. His body was rebelling against him, so desperate for pups it had ceased to work properly. How humiliating. 

“Is this your first heat? I know the desire for pups—especially if you’ve never carried before, can be—overwhelming. Let me help you.” Sehun’s voice was soft and gentle, his scent warm and safe. It made Jongin feel even more embarrassed, and he fidgeted as the backs of his ears flushed hot and red in shame. Apparently Sehun could smell it on him—the fact that he’d never been pregnant before. First his body betrayed him, now his scent. An unbred, unclaimed omega. Desperate. 

“No,” said Jongin truthfully. “I’ve been having heats for years. The alphas never breed me though, even though they mount me. 

“Sweet, pretty omega, why on earth would they do that to you?” Sehun sounded shocked. Jongin’s eyes watered, and he hid his face under his arm, even though he knew Sehun would be able to smell his tears. 

“I don’t know,” he sniffled, “my pack leader makes me take herbs that prevent me from getting pregnant before all my heats so they can’t. He says it’s better that I don’t have pups until after I’m mated, but they can’t decide who should claim me.” 

“Did you take them this time—the herbs?” 

“No,” Jongin said quietly. Junmyeon had ordered that he did and he’d been planning to—he really had, but his heat had hit so suddenly and unexpectedly he had completely forgotten about them. They were still back at camp, sitting in a little leather pouch in his tent. 

“I—“ Sehun sounded bashful, unsure of himself again. Young. “Earlier, you said…” He cleared his throat nervously, “I could give you pups. I know I am not part of your pack, but I want—since you said I could knot you—I want to give you pups very much, omega” 

“Please,” Jongin let out a choked sob. How many times did he need to say—didn’t they all know— “Please give me pups—I want them in my belly—more than anything else—“ he was crying freely now, hiccoughing even but he couldn’t stop, years of hurt pouring out of him all at once. “Why won’t they give them to me—I asked—I wanted it for so long but Junmyeon didn’t choose me—“ 

“I would choose you,” said Sehun bashfully, “You’re so lovely, Jongin… I would be proud to have you carry for me. You smell so good too, to be able to put them inside of you would make me happy; it would be a dream—”

“Then promise,” Jongin wailed, “you have to promise me. You have to make me carry, you can’t leave until you do.” It was a desperate move, but Jongin was far past caring, would have done anything in the world if it meant Sehun wouldn’t leave him empty and hollow at the end, like he had been left following all his other heats. 

“Then I promise,” Sehun’s voice dropped, until it was nothing but a low, deep growl, “by the time I’m finished with you you’ll be carrying a whole litter, and even then I’ll keep knotting you, until you’re so full of my seed that it overflows and pours back out of you, and then I’ll knot you again, just because. Would you like that?”

“Yes—more than anything—please—“ words were not enough to express how much Jongin wanted that. He’d never felt more aroused, wetter or needier in his entire life. More than that though he felt like sobbing in relief, like an iron vice had been removed from around his chest, allowing him to breathe properly for the first time in years.  


“I’m going to try something,” Sehun muttered in his ear, “I think—it should work the same as a claiming bite.”

“Please,” Jongin moaned, “please. Anything.” Sehun’s breath trailed over his neck, warm and humid against his skin. His teeth scraped lightly over Jongin’s mating gland, not enough to pierce or hurt but enough that Jongin felt chills up his spine. He didn’t bite though. Jongin let out of a gasp when he felt Sehun’s tongue lick over his mating gland instead, soft and hot and wet. It was a strange feeling, but it felt good. And the more Sehun licked, the better it felt. Gods, if this was anything like what claiming felt Jongin understood why Jongdae had raved about it so much. He felt so wonderful, like he belonged in this new alpha’s arms. Claimed, mated and bred, like he was supposed to be. Owned. Protected. Safe. _Sehun's omega._ Sehun's teeth scraped lightly over his mating gland again, and Jongin moaned.

"Bite it," Jongin whined, "claim me, alpha, please bite. _Bite."_ Sehun chuckled. The tip of his tongue pressed against Jongin's neck, hard and insistent, before going back to licking, and Jongin wanted to cry from how good it was. He trembled as waves of pleasure radiated through his body, building and building as he twitched and drooled messily onto the forest floor. He could feel his toes curling, could tell his entire body was tensing up, but it still came as a shock when Sehun sucked, hard, on his neck, and Jongin convulsed as he came all over the ground, shouting out as his orgasm took him by complete surprise.

His orgasm was the most intense he could ever recall having. It rocked through his body, so hard he nearly blacked out, a roiling, dizzying, all-consuming bliss. Jongin’s entire body tensed up and shuddered through the aftershocks, twitching weakly as little phantom waves of pleasure tingled up his spine. He felt warm and loose and boneless, even as his heart pounded in his chest from the receding euphoria. Slowly, he took stock of his body. His skin felt sweaty and sticky and he was very sleepy as well, but knew that the heat would probably come back before he was able to fall asleep since he had yet to be knotted. It was times like this that heat was exhausting. Jongin slouched forward completely, uncaring of the way his face rubbed in the detritus on the forest floor, and closed his eyes. Sehun’s warm hands were still holding onto his hips, more gently now, and he felt warm and safe. Maybe he could sleep for just a few minutes…. 

Jongin awoke to the wonderful feeling of pleasure radiating through his lower body. His hips were being moved slightly, a soft rocking motion, and he felt languid and content. There was something heavy and warm sliding gently in and out of his slick hole. Jongin yawned and pressed back against it. It felt so, so good, pressing deep inside of him, filling him up. His brain cast around for who it could be, who’s warm scent he was completely encompassed in before he remembered everything—his early heat, the forest, the unfamiliar young alpha who was now mounting him. Sehun, wonderful Sehun, who was going to give him pups. 

“Oh,” he said, overjoyed, “you got it to work! I mean—ah!” He moaned as Sehun thrust a little harder, “you got me—ahh—I relaxed!” 

“Mmm,” Sehun hummed against the back of his neck, before pressing a kiss against Jongin’s skin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…I hope you got some rest. You relaxed after you fell asleep and I didn’t mean to move, but your scent started changing, and you felt so warm and good around me.” Jongin hummed in acknowledgment, and pressed his hips back, easily matching Sehun’s languid pace. The forest seemed nearly the exact same as when he had fallen asleep; warm morning sunlight dappled the ground and trunks of trees; the sweet, watery smells of fresh birch sap as well as the sharper, slightly tangier aroma of budding leaves were evident now that he had become accustomed to Sehun’s scent. All of the jewel-bright purple and orange crocus blossoms that had closed up for the night had yet to fully unfurl; it was still early morning. He must not have been asleep for very long. 

“How do you feel, pretty Jongin?”  


Jongin let out a sound, somewhere between a moan and a small yawn as an answer. He felt wonderful and content, like his veins were full of warm, golden honey. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been mounted like this, if he had ever been fucked so softly and gently that he felt he could slip right back into sleep if he wanted. Certainly, it had never happened during any of his heats. Speaking of his heat, traces of it were curling in the pit of his stomach once again—the cloying, desperate desire to be knotted already making itself known, but it was subdued and distant. Jongin ignored it, focusing instead on how happy and relaxed he felt, on the wonderful soft friction that was nearly making his toes curl. Sehun had a good rhythm going, just fast enough that the pleasure was slowly building up. The ground was mossy and soft under his knees. If he listened, he could just hear the wet slide of Sehun’s cock in and out of his hole over the babbling over the nearby creek. 

“You feel so good on my cock,” Sehun confessed—voice trembling slightly. “You’re so wet and hot—you’re perfect—it’s so good.” 

“Good,” said Jongin drowsily. “You too.” He settled his head back onto his arms to rest, and closed his eyes again. Maybe, Jongin reflected sleepily, he would be able to nap a little bit longer. His thoughts were interrupted when Sehun spoke again. 

“Perhaps I should not say this,” Sehun murmured, “but I have never done this before. This winter, at the time of my presenting there were no unclaimed omegas in my pack, and I spent my rut alone. Am I—do I make you feel as good as the other alphas who have mounted you?” 

Jongin moaned again, and smiled. He had known from his scent that Sehun was young, but had not expected him to be quite so fresh. Barely a season spent as an alpha, and alpha who had not even knotted anyone before. And yet, Jongin reflected, as Sehun’s cock slid warm and hard inside of him, it was better, somehow, than anything else Jongin had ever had. More tender, softer, yet still enough to quench the horrible heat in his stomach. 

“It’s better,” he murmured, before drifting off again. 

Jongin awoke with a scream, as horrible sharp pain radiated from his skull. Someone was pulling his hair, yanking him upright. He grabbed the hand on his head and attempted to pull it out, but the fingers were twisted deeply in his hair. 

“It hurts,” he yelled, “stop!” The pulling lessened slightly, but did not let up. Jongin whimpered. Something was wrong. Sehun smelled different: angry, defensive, on edge. His cock was still hard inside of Jongin, but he had stopped fucking him. Jongin squirmed on his lap. 

“Sehun, why—”

“Your pack is coming,” Sehun growled. “Can’t you smell them? They will be here any minute—look.” 

Sure enough, he was right. They filed out from behind the trees one by one, Junmyeon first, then Kyungsoo. The betas were next, with Baekhyun and Minseok bringing up the rear. Jongdae hadn’t come with them. A war party, then. Jongin gulped. The air felt beyond tense, electric and terrifying. Junmyeon was not happy. He was emitting a low growling noise that made Sehun stiffen up even further behind Jongin and hiss softly. His fingers tightened in Jongin’s hair, and Jongin whimpered. 

“He’s mine,” Sehun snarled at them, “don’t take another step forward.” Jongin’s head was yanked roughly to the side, and he felt Sehun’s fangs resting just above his carotid. At least Sehun had the intelligence to know that he couldn’t fight all of Jongin’s pack at once and survive. Jongin wasn’t afraid—instinctively he knew that Sehun would not hurt him. If only there was some way to protect Sehun from his own pack. Jongin shivered. They smelled positively murderous. Sehun snarled again, and Jongin felt a slight sting at his neck and the salty, iron smell of blood filled the air. A single drop rolled down his neck to rest in the crook of his collarbone. 

“Stop!” a voice called out. That was Junmyeon. “No one move. We can work this out.” Jongin wanted to cry. The entire clearing smelled of aggressive, angry alphas, and it made his bones feel like jelly and his head spin. His nose and throat ached from all the scents. He wanted to roll over and bare his neck, but Sehun was holding him upright, grip hard and tight as a steel vice. He sniffled, and shrunk in on himself, pushing back against Sehun’s chest and making himself as small as possible. 

“He’s mine,” Sehun hissed again, “my omega. All mine, I’ll slit your throats, I’ll kill you all, don’t take another step—” his words died off as he let out another long, horrible growling noise again, and his scent peaked, enveloping Jongin completely, nearly acrid with aggression. He was claiming Jongin as his, scent marking him. Jongin wailed as Sehun began fucking him again suddenly, angry and rough, fangs still resting at Jongin’s throat. It was a declaration of dominance, a public claiming, so everyone would know Jongin was his. 

Jongin had been mounted in front of the members of his pack many times before, was used to being watched hungrily as he was fucked, but this felt completely different. Shameful, to be fucked so publicly, by a stranger, a foreign alpha who wasn’t part of their pack. Filthier, somehow, but better too. He moaned helplessly, mouth wide open and lax in pleasure as Sehun thrusted into him, aware of everyone’s eyes on him. He could smell them too, could smell their fury and bitterness, and under that their arousal—a reaction to his scent. The air was thick and swirling with alpha pheromones, making him feel even more hazy and submissive. Maybe after Sehun was done with him the rest of them would mount him too, would fuck any of Sehun’s come that was leaking out back into his hole, so none of it could ever escape. Jongin didn’t want any of the come to be wasted. But then their scents might cover up the scent of the new alpha, and Jongin didn’t want that either. Somewhere along the way he had stopped wanting them to mount him, had stopped wanting anyone else. He wanted to be bred by this newcomer alone instead, to be knotted until his stomach was full of pups, to carry them and birth them and nurse them for this new alpha he had just met today. Claimed. Mated. He wanted Sehun to be his mate. 

He dazedly met his pack leader’s gaze. Junmyeon looked terrifying, eyes red and fangs extended, but Jongin didn’t understand why, couldn’t understand anything outside of the perfect alpha cock sliding deep inside of him, and the wet slap of Sehun’s heavy balls against his ass. His mate. It was so good, nothing could be better, no one else had ever come close. He came again, in front of all of them, cock spurting all over his own stomach, and collapsed backwards against Sehun’s chest, whining in sensitivity as his hole continued to be fucked. Chanyeol, one of the betas took a step forward at that, but stopped when Sehun let out a horrible snarling noise, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s torso and clinging to him tightly. He smelled nearly deranged, possessive and territorial, and Jongin realized that the scent of his pack’s alphas was probably having an even stronger effect on Sehun than it was on him, challenging Sehun’s claim to Jongin when he was in the middle of mounting him. 

“Mine,” Sehun growled again, “Mine.” Jongin felt fangs on his neck. They trailed across his carotid, making him shiver, before moving down his neck slowly to the junction of his shoulder, where a claiming bite would be placed. The fangs hovered there, right over his sensitive mating gland for a moment, before moving back to his pulse point. Jongin keened. His pack snarled collectively, but they were wrong—Sehun would never hurt him, would never force him into anything. Jongin wanted to be claimed.  


“Please,” Jongin wailed, “bite me, alpha, please.”

“Jongin!” Junmyeon let out of a horrible forceful growl “be quiet! Don’t say another word. We’re going to get you away from him.” 

“No,” Jongin wailed again, “let him claim me, I want him to!”

“Omega,” Junmyeon snarled in a warning tone, “Hold your tongue. The heat has gone to your head.” 

“No-ah!” It was so hard to think. Jongin wanted to give in, wanted to submit to the overwhelming alpha pheromones filling the air and just let himself be fucked limply like all of his instincts were telling him too but he couldn’t. With Sehun like this, sunken into an aggressive, possessive frenzy Jongin was the only one who could explain that he wasn’t dangerous, that he hadn’t come to steal prey or invade their territory. Unfortunately, Sehun wasn’t doing a lot to help his case, releasing wave after wave of dominant pheromones as he snarled and thrusted into Jongin as roughly as he could, as though he could brand Jongin with his cock, marking him as his alone forever. 

Jongin moaned again, doing his best to look Junmyeon in the face even as his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head from the pleasure. “Please…I want—let him have me—I want him to have me.” 

“I said hold your tongue!” Junmyeon barked at him, and Jongin flinched back, but didn’t feel the urge to stop speaking. It was strange that Junmyeon’s words were having so little effect on him. Usually Jongin was weak whenever an alpha would raise their voice, would cower and obey without thinking. Now, all he could think about was how nice it would be to be claimed by Sehun, how much every cell of his body seemed to be calling out for it. 

“He’s my mate, please Junmyeon—alpha—”

“Don’t listen to him; it’s just the heat!” Someone else in the pack shouted out. “Alpha, we can’t allow this trespasser to take one of our pack from us—others will think we are weak and attack us—we will never be safe again! And he is an omega at that. Our survival depends on him! How many pups would Jongin be able to bear for us through the years? ” 

Sehun growled loudly at that, but didn’t stop his movement, hips pistoning forwards into Jongin’s pliant body even harder, fangs still poised over Jongin’s neck. Jongin wailed and convulsed again. It was so hard to focus. The heat was growing. He wanted to bear pups so badly he felt he would die if he wasn’t knotted soon. Desperately, he hoped they would belong to Sehun. He pushed his hips back feebly for a moment, trying to get the alpha’s cock deeper inside of him, deep enough for it to take after the first knotting. If Sehun would just—

“Please,” he murmured dizzily to the alpha fucking him, “Sehun, please focus. You have to tell them you’re not dangerous.” No one seemed to hear him. Sehun seemed completely gone—fucking Jongin animalistically even as Jongin’s pack debated how best to kill him. He was too young, too freshly presented to rein in his nature in a situation like this. Young alphas often became like this—an adverse reaction to being in close proximity to other alphas or betas during an omega’s heat. Out of his own pack Baekhyun was the worst. During Jongin’s last heat he had become absolutely feral and had nearly torn out Chanyeol’s throat when he had attempted to bring Jongin food while Baekhyun had been mounting him. It had taken nearly all of Junmyeon’s dominance to force him to back down, and Baekhyun had been ashamed for weeks afterwards. 

“We should pull them apart before his knot grows.” That was Minseok’s voice, Jongin recognized it even through the haze. “We cannot allow an outsider to impregnate him.” 

“Quiet,” Junmyeon hissed. “We cannot pull them apart. If we attempt it he will kill Jongin, or claim him. We must wait until he is weakened and exhausted, after his knot has swollen.”

“He is becoming feral,” Kyungsoo observed, soft but clinical. “I do not think he will harm an omega in heat—It is much more likely he will attempt to claim Jongin now.” He turned to Junmyeon, calm appeasing. It was easy to see why Kyungsoo was the second in command in times like this. Jongin had never once seen him lose his temper. “What is the sense in waiting, alpha? He will only react more strongly as time passes.” 

“The risk to Jongin is too great,” Junmyeon replied. “We cannot know that he did not come here for the sole purpose of killing our omegas, or what he will do if we approach. For all we know Jongin’s heat is the only reason he is alive. However, if the alpha claims him, I will simply reclaim Jongin afterwards with a bite of my own.” 

“No, please…Junmyeon, listen to me,” Jongin shuddered. Reclaiming bites were rumored to be horrible, completely draining, especially if done in quick succession. Even worse than that, they were only effective if a wolf’s previous mate was dead. They were going to kill Sehun. “Alpha,” Jongin said again, using all his strength to look Junmyeon in the eyes, “please don’t hurt him—” He was cut off by a horrible snarl by Baekhyun. Junmyeon held up a hand to silence him.

“Omega,” Junmyeon’s voice was surprisingly soft when he spoke, “I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. I know you have wished for pups for a very long time—I fear my failure to make this choice has made you too desperate. Do not concern yourself with our plans. Give in to your heat—do not think. We will wait.” Jongin whimpered, and dropped his eyes to the ground. It was much harder to not feel compelled by the words when they were exactly what all his instincts were telling him to do as well. He felt very weak and small suddenly, and wanted to cower away from all of the arguing. 

“If we wait until afterwards Jongin could already be pregnant,” Baekhyun hissed, eyes alight with malice. Even from across the clearing he was clearly the most affected by Jongin’s scent out of all of the members of Jongin’s pack. “Better dead than bred by an outsider.” Junmyeon let out a snarl at that, and Baekhyun cowered back, averting his eyes. 

“Even if Jongin becomes pregnant it is not the end of the world,” Yixing, the more mild-mannered of the two betas said. “The alpha smells of good health, and appears to be strong and well-built. His pups would likely make a good addition to the pack.” 

“No!” Snarled Minseok. “You are always too soft Yixing—always too kind. We should kill them after Jongin gives birth to them, if we cannot stop this alpha now.” He leered at Sehun, a horrible cold look that made Jongin want to cry. “If this alpha is as good as you think Yixing I am sure he will look after his pups in the afterlife.” 

“No,” Jongin screamed, but nobody seemed to hear him. They were all arguing amongst themselves, voices overlapping as they shouted at each other, releasing caustic pheromones of dominance and aggression until Jongin thought he would choke on the air. It was too much, too many smells for his heightened senses, too much alpha aggression to keep arguing with. Instead he sagged in Sehun’s arms and wrapped his arms weakly around his belly, protecting his future litter of pups. Overwhelmed. If he focused on Sehun’s scent things felt a little better. He gave in like that, closing his eyes and sinking into the submissive stupor like all of his instincts were telling him to, with the smell of Sehun filling his mind. He could just feel Sehun’s knot beginning to swell, not even catching but rubbing just a bit harder on his rim as the alpha continued to thrust roughly inside of him. It felt nice. Jongin moaned softly as it swelled a little more, pressed a little harder. Gods, he wanted it. Everything would be alright, as long as Jongin could have that knot inside of his body. Nothing else was important…the forest was warm, the alpha mounting him smelled incredible…There was something going on, but Jongin couldn’t remember what it was, or why everyone was so upset. He just wanted to be knotted—was that so much to ask…

Jongin let himself hang bonelessly in Sehun’s grasp and gurgled as the alpha fucked him, sliding in and out of lucidity. He felt himself come, once, twice, three times, fucked hazily through orgasm after orgasm as Sehun’s knot slowly swelled to its full size. 

A sharp pain brought Jongin out of his stupor. The knot—Sehun’s knot, fully swollen and pressing hard against his hole. Jongin cried out as it began to be pushed into him, stretching him until he felt his body was going to tear open from the force of it. How big was he? Jongin had never felt pain like this before, from anyone in his pack— His pack, who were all watching him now. Jongin looked at them, eyes watering from the pain as he was stretched further. They all appeared calm except Baekhyun, who snarled loudly when Jongin met his gaze. 

“The alpha is nearly ready to knot him—are we really going to do nothing to stop this?” He paced back and forth, eyes flashing and fangs extended. Junmyeon held up his hand. 

“There is nothing we can do. We are lucky as it is—the alpha is young and does not have good control over his instincts. It is a miracle that he has not bitten Jongin already.” Here he shot a look at Baekhyun, who was emitting a low angry growl from deep in his chest, “Quiet! We should not do anything that might provoke him.” 

Personally, Jongin didn’t think Junmyeon had anything to worry about. The entire forest bursting into flames probably wouldn’t have distracted Sehun from his task. He was nosing against the back of Jongin’s neck as he attempted to force his knot forward into Jongin’s tense body, becoming more and more frustrated as it wouldn’t fit in and whimpering loudly. He seemed to have completely forgotten about everyone else in the clearing, and his scent reeked of rut, animalistic and dominant. Somehow, the mix of pheromones in the air must have triggered it. When had that happened?

“Junmyeon, please,” Jongin wasn’t sure what to say. Even if he convinced his pack that he had known what he was doing when he had begged Sehun to mount him it wouldn’t change the fact that Sehun wasn’t one of them. It was about more than what Jongin wanted—it was what he owed the pack as a member, as an omega. His duty. He had betrayed them. 

Jongin didn’t dare meet Junmyeon’s eyes. He looked at the ground instead, and whimpered as Sehun attempted to force his swollen knot into Jongin’s body. It felt impossible, and stung horribly. Somewhere in his mind Jongin knew he should relax, but his entire body felt tense, strung-out on fear and misery so that the pain was all he could focus on. 

As if reading his mind, Sehun stopped moving, and began licking the back of Jongin’s neck sloppily. It was an act meant to sooth, meant to comfort. Even in rut, Sehun cared about whether he was hurting Jongin. He was so sweet; he didn’t deserve any of this. Jongin needed to protect him. And suddenly, he was hit with a solution, so simple, so easy, he was shocked he hadn’t thought of it sooner. The thought must have made him relax, because suddenly, with a rough shove Sehun’s knot slid all the way into him. 

Jongin let out a hoarse wail, shuddering as Sehun’s entire knot slid into him, filling him up and pressing on his insides until Jongin felt like his guts were being pressed up into his chest, shoved up against the bottom of his lungs until he couldn’t even draw in a deep breath. Full. Jongin was so full. There was a strange buzzing in his head, as though his brain couldn’t process all the sensations he was feeling, couldn’t even distinguish between whether it was pleasure or pain, only that it was the most overwhelming thing he had ever felt. And then Sehun groaned and trembled, and Jongin was hit with the most wonderful, perfect sensation he’d ever felt in his life. 

Jongin screamed as he felt spurt after spurt of hot come splash against his insides, filling him up. It was the most powerful, condensed pleasure he had ever felt, and he understood, instantly, that he was being bred, truly bred, for the first time in his life. Better than any orgasm from his cock, better than any pressure to his prostate, Jongin’s body was finally, _finally_ being used as it was meant to be used. Sehun was coming inside his womb. This was why Jongdae had screamed and cried and begged so loudly. The herbs Junmyeon had given him must have sealed him off somehow to prevent pregnancy, because Jongin would have remembered this—the most wonderful, the best, the most heady, euphoric pleasure he had ever known, no matter what stage of his heat he was in. It consumed him whole until Jongin crumpled, collapsing face-forward onto the ground as he wailed and cried. Only Sehun’s hands on his hips kept him on his knees. Perhaps it was instinctual, that he had fallen like this, the perfect position to keep all of the come inside of himself, but Jongin felt that he wouldn’t have been able to support his torso even if he tried. How was it possible to feel this good? His body was convulsing, but Jongin couldn’t even tell if he was orgasming or not, so overwhelmed by the pleasure deep inside him. Vaguely, he felt Sehun grab one of Jongin’s hands and move it, so it was pressing against his stomach for some reason. Jongin shuddered, and wailed more. The pleasure went on and on, spreading through his entire body until Jongin thought he would die from it. And what a death it would be. Jongin would accept death in an instant, as long as it meant he got to keep feeling like this. And then it began to fade. Slowly, like the tide moving out, pulsing back up until Jongin was keening from how good it was, then retreating a little further, over and over. Sehun’s hand was still holding his, pressing insistently against his stomach, but Jongin still didn’t understand, couldn’t think or process what it meant. He could barely remember his own name, and still, the pleasure pressed on, flaring up softly, before finally fading out. Jongin drew in a great, shuddering gasp. He felt extremely out of breath suddenly, and very cold. Sehun had collapsed forward too at some point, and was panting heavily against Jongin’s shoulder, with his forehead resting against the back of Jongin’s neck. Jongin could feel his cock still twitching weakly, deep inside of him. His knot would start shrinking down soon. And still, Sehun’s hand pressed against his stomach insistently. If Jongin pushed hard with his fingers, he could tell it was pressed against something hard deep inside him. Sehun whimpered when Jongin’s fingers pressed against it. The head of Sehun’s cock. And then he realized, Sehun wanted Jongin to know that he remembered the promise he had made, the promise to give Jongin pups. Even now, he hadn’t forgotten it. Jongin’s heart ached with fondness. Mate. He wanted to be with Sehun forever. Except…. 

A twig cracked. Jongin looked up, and saw Junmyeon creeping towards them, fangs extended, eyes red and focused on Sehun’s neck. To the right Kyungsoo, to the left Minseok. Baekhyun must have been behind them. He tried to twist around, but Sehun’s grasp was still tight on his hips. “Sehun,” he said urgently, “I need you to let go.” Sehun grunted, and nuzzled into Jongin’s neck. Junmyeon took another step forward. “Sehun,” Jongin hissed again, “let go. I need you to let go.” 

“No,” said Sehun sleepily, “you smell nice.” He licked softly over Jongin’s mating gland and yawned. Junmyeon took another step forward. Jongin brought Sehun’s hand to his mouth, fingers still entwined with his own. 

“I’m sorry,”he said, and bit Sehun’s hand as hard as he could. Sehun screamed and yanked his arms away, letting go of Jongin’s hip. His knot was pulled back but was still too large to slip out, and Jongin winced as a horrible sharp tinge of pain shot up his spine. At the same moment, Junmyeon leapt forward, fangs brandishing, claws extended. Jongin wrenched himself around, gasping as more shocks of pain shot up his spine—just a little further— and sunk his teeth firmly into the junction of Sehun’s shoulder and neck. 

Several things then happened in very quick succession. Sehun screamed. Jongin felt something extremely heavy crash into him, knocking against his head and jarring him horribly. He kept his teeth fastened to Sehun’s neck and closed his eyes as a strange feeling began to build in his chest. 

“Stop!” Someone yelled, “Don’t attack!” Some snarling, a yell, the sounds bodies colliding, branches breaking.

“Back down—“ someone was yelling, “grab him—Kyungsoo grab his arm—Minseok—his other!” The snarling increased, reached a peak, and then cut off abruptly as the sharp sound of a slap to the face rang through the clearing. Silence. Jongin had no idea what was happening. The feeling in his chest was still building, expanding, a deep, reverberating sensation, like a forcefield was growing inside of him and around him, and around Sehun too, connecting them, entwining them together in ways that could not be undone. Mates. The sensation swelled, then cut abruptly, like a bell being dampened. Jongin looked around. 

Baekhyun was standing limply between Kyungsoo and Minseok, who were holding tightly onto his arms. There was a long scratch on his arm, and Kyungsoo’s chest was sluggishly dripping blood from a shallow cut below his clavicle. Minseok looked largely unharmed, but was covered in moss and dirt, as were Baekhyun’s legs. Kyungsoo had a streak of mud across his face. Junmyeon stood with his back to them, looking at Jongin instead. Jongin met his gaze, expecting disappointment, anger, maybe even hatred, but was shocked to find Junmyeon smiling instead. 

“Clever, obstinate omega,” he murmured. “Who told you you could add a stranger to my pack without permission.” 

“You wouldn’t listen,” Jongin said, “It was the only way. Even if he had bitten me you would have bitten over it, but now, even if you bite over my mark, you cannot remove him from our pack. He belongs to us forever.” Baekhyun snarled in contempt, but Jongin ignored him, turning instead to look at Sehun. 

“You claimed me?” Sehun stared at him, looking thunderstruck.

“Are you angry?” Jongin asked softly. It had all happened so fast, and had been necessary to save his life, but Jongin suddenly felt nervous and shy. What if Sehun resented him—what if he thought that Jongin had seduced him on purpose, all in order to get pups, and hated him now? 

“Of course not.” Sehun gave Jongin a soft smile, and Jongin felt his stomach flutter at the sight. “Just surprised. I didn’t know that it was possible for an omega to initiate mating bites.” 

“I didn’t either,” Jongin answered honestly. “I just hoped it was. I’ve never heard of it before.” 

“You’ll still let me bite you too, right?” Sehun asked. “I want to claim you too—you’re my omega now, aren’t you? You’re carrying my pups.” 

Jongin kissed him at that, deeply and soundly, resting his hands gently against Sehun’s broad shoulders, for several minutes, until his lips were raw and swollen. Everything was perfect. The rest of his pack had disappeared, wandered back to camp to give them some privacy for the second bite. He was sure the other alphas were angry, but that was a problem for another time. Right now all that mattered was Sehun, and their pups, and the delicate beauty of the new buds, blooming all around them. He pressed several more sloppy pecks against Sehun’s lips before pulling back, and baring his neck. Sehun’s teeth flashed in the sunlight. A gesture, a promise, a bite. A family. 

The sweetest thing.

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry this got so soppy at the end lmao it was supposed to be just weird porn. also my beta was like "why do they talk like that?" and im just like-- there are no answers? I have never had a cohesive thought in my life. maybe wolves and humans talk differently because they don't interact much. maybe this actually takes place in the 19th century. maybe it's literally only those two packs and all the other wolves are like "god those pretentious assholes by the river think they're fucking shakespeare or something I HATE THEM."
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/catboyjongin)!! I'll probably be willing to write your prompts if you want


End file.
